nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Government
The Imperial Government is the federal government of the Nesarian Empire, collectively made up of the Imperial Council, the Imperial Cabinet and the Emperor. The Imperial Government commands the Empire's armed forces, base tax and interest rates, manages emergency services, and manages Imperial Laws. Imperial Council The Imperial Council functions as the lower house of the Imperial Government. The members of the Council are known as Imperial Councillors, or simply Councillors. The Council consists of 100 hereditary Councillors, 50 religious Councillors representing each major faith in the Empire, and up to 300 appointed Councillors chosen for their expertise and wisdom. National Delegates Delegates from each constituent country of the Empire also have the right to participate in the Imperial Council, and the situation for each is different. Some populations wield disproportionately high or low influence; for example, the High Elves have seven delegates to the Council, whereas the Mortians only get one despite making up a larger population. * Nesaria gets to send three delegates, which are the Prime Minister of Nesaria, the Governor of Mortia and the Great King (or Thåkera) of Dungoria. Nesaria has so few delegates compared to its population because the bulk of Imperial Councillors are already Nesarian in origin (particularly the hereditary Councillors), so there are only three delegates in the interest of fairness. * Osdarth gets to send six delegates, which are the Prime Minister of Osdarth, another three representatives appointed by the Prime Minister, and the Governors of Kimato and Osdaka. * Indissia gets to send five delegates, which are the King of Indissia (who wields no actual authority within the country), the Prime Minister and three priests from amongst the Holy Council who are elected by the Holy Council to represent the nation. * Avamoria gets to send three delegates, the Imperial Representatives, who are elected by the Avamorian Senate. Although no such law exists to enforce it, the tradition is that these three representatives will come from different voting blocs within the Senate - typically one will be conservative, one will be liberal and one will be populist. * Estemoria gets to send three delegates, which are the Great King (or Kumukh), one other King (or Mukh) of the Great King's choosing, and the representative known as the Voice of the Cytheni, a Cythenic hive-monarch chosen to represent all the Cytheni by the other hive-monarchs. The Keeper of the Titans also comes from Estemoria and is an official position within the Estemorian government, but they are considered a religious Councillor and not a delegate. * Elavita gets to send seven delegates, which are the heads of each of the seven noble families of the seven isles. The King of Elavita can choose to prevent one of the other six delegates from appearing at the Council (and therefore stop them voting) unless they are vetoed either by the Emperor or by at least two other delegates. * Draconia gets to send three delegates, which are the High King, the Prime Minister of the Human Assembly and the representative known as the Voice of the Black Elves, a Black Elvish Matriarch chosen to represent the Black Elvish nation by the other Matriarchs. * Drazak only gets to send one delegate, the High Chief. Drazakis have been campaigning with increasing persistence to have more representatives at the Council, but as of yet there has been no success. Elavita has such a disproportionately large number of delegates compared to its population as this was the condition on which Elavita agreed to become part of the Empire nearly 1900 years ago. Although the original document itself no longer survives, it is still in effect, and it gives Elavita the legal right to secede from the Empire if all its noble families are not represented. Functions The Imperial Council, as mentioned earlier, functions as the lower house of the Imperial Government. It mainly serves to examine the functions of the state, hold the Emperor to account, and provide the Emperor with ministers and advice. Imperial Councillors can propose bills, and vote on them before passing them on to the Emperor. The Emperor may reject bills that the Imperial Council has proposed that receive a simple majority, however bills with a super-majority of at least 70% support can only be delayed for up to two months by the Emperor. Like how the Emperor must consent to bills proposed by the Council, the Council must consent to bills proposed by the Emperor, however the Council cannot reject bills proposed by the Emperor under any conditions, they can only delay them for up to two months. The Imperial Council can choose to expel appointed members if at least five Councillors petition the Council to do so. The Emperor reserves the right to veto this, and the Council also requires the Emperor's consent for appointing new Councillors. The Emperor can appoint new Councillors without needing the Council's consent.